Le plaisir à aimer
by Tatado
Summary: Une nouvelle année à Poudlard, loin de cette guerre enfin finie! mais les choses ont changé, les gens ont changé, y comprit Hermione. Le trio légendaire pourra passer le cap de la colère ou s'en est réellement fini de leur amitié? et celle naissante entre Hermione et les Serpentards? est-ce que la haine peut-il être dépassé?


**Bonjour c'est ma première fanfiction que j'écris et c'est une dramione! j'espère que cela va plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions, j'en serais plus ravie :)**

**Ne sachant pas comment mettre des astérix, chaque ligne signifie qu'on change de personne!**

**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: il faut un début à tout pour avoir un nouveau départ!

* * *

Je regardais par la fenêtre, cela faisait bizarre d'être de nouveau dans le train pour Poudlard, le célèbre Poudlard express! J'anticipais la rentrée, j'anticipais de voir le nouveau poudlard, de voir les nouveaux dortoirs surtout celui de préfet en chef! de voir la vue qu'offrait le nouveau poudlard, le poudlard après guerre. Beaucoup de chose avait changé, commencé par moi! Je n'étais très certainement plus la même Hermione qu'avant. La guerre m'avait changé, je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou en mal. J'attendais avec impatience cette nouvelle année comme je la craignais. Qu'allait-il nous arriver à Harry, Ron et moi? À notre si belle amitié, qui avait traversé tant de chose mais cette histoire d'amour, celle qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour entre moi et Ron m'attristait beaucoup. Il me détestait et je ne sais pas dire si je l'apprécie comme auparavant mais cela reste mon meilleur ami avant tout, avant tout ce qui s'était passé. Je sais que ce qui nous arrive est de ma faute mais comme je l'ai dit, je le sais, j'ai changé et sûrement que pour Ron cela est en mal. Sûrement! Dans ce compartiment vide de préfet je commençai à pleurer, à l'heure qu'il est je serai sûrement auprès d'Harry et de Ron mais j'étais ici, seule car on ne pouvait inviter personne. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Je me tournais rapidement pour voir qui pouvait être mon collègue quand je vis avec horreur que cela était Malefoy, le mal incarné. Quand je regardais ces yeux froids avec cet air suffisant qu'il prenait, la première chose que je me rappelais était les heures de souffrance que j'ai subit dans son manoir par sa folle de tante qu'était Bellatrix. Je me retournais vers la fenêtre sans rien dire tandis qu'il souffla avant de dire: " moi qui voulait passer quelques minutes tranquille, je constate que le compartiment est souillé par la présence et les larmes d'une sang-de-bourbes, j'ai que la poisse!" Et referma la porte dans un coup sec et énervé avant de partir. C'était de nouveau vide et je pus continuer à pleurer, j'avais de nouveau une nouvelle raison de pleurer, je partageais mes appartements de préfet en chef avec Malefoy! J'aurais aimé que cela soit autrement, quelqu'un d'autre même de serpentard je demande pas beaucoup non plus, juste pas lui!

* * *

Blaise et ses histoires de culs qu'il a eu durant les vacances, Pansy et ses vacances en Ecosse, Crabbe et ses vacances à s'empiffrer et n'avait rien de bon à raconter, tout cela me gaffait tout simplement. . Compté les coups d'un soir que j'ai eu durant les vacances et le comparé avec la liste de blaise ne m'amusait plus et dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimais cela à une époque surtout que cela a toujours été serré entre nous, faut dire qu'on est très beau! Cela ne m'intéressait plus de faire cela, j'en avais marre, peut être parce que j'ai grandi? Non! La guerre m'a changé, beaucoup plus que j'aurais voulu, je dois l'admettre! Je dis à Blaise le nombre de fille que j'ai eu durant les vacances pour lui faire plaisir il siffla d'admiration.

- et t'es sûr que tu n'es pas père à l'heure qu'il est? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

-et toi? Répliquais-je narquoisement on se mit à rire Pansy soufflant et secouant de la tête exaspérée. Il continua à me raconter ces exploits mais j'en avais réellement marre alors je décidais d'aller faire un tour dans le compartiment de préfet. Il serait certainement vide mais quand J'ouvris la porte avec un peu trop d'énergie je constata avec effroi qu'Hermione s'y trouvait. Je m'en doutais que cela devait être elle ma "collègue" celle avec qui je fais partager mes appartements et je me suis en quelques sortes préparer à la chose mais la voir là en train de pleurer c'était ridicule et pitoyable. Quand elle me regarda, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler les heures de tortures qu'elle avait vécu avec ma folle de tante Bellatrix, j'en avais la gorge noué mais je n'allais en aucun cas montrer que je compatissais à cette sang-de-bourbes alors je lui lança une réplique acerbes et referma la porte du compartiment avant de continuer cherchant si avec un peu de chance j'en trouverai un vide. Ce que je trouva, enfin à peu près une fille que je n'avais jamais vu s'y trouvait regardant par la fenêtre. J'entrais et m'installa en face près de la porte et ne lui adressa pas la parole ni un seul regard. Je fermais les yeux au bout de 3 minutes m'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne m'ennuierait pas. La fatigue m'accompagnait depuis la fin de la guerre sûrement à cause de ces cauchemars. Seule quand la lumière m'éblouit m'aide à chasser ces cauchemars, ces cris, ces pleurs, ces rires. Je m'endormis pendant combien de temps, 1h complète? À peu près! Je regardais le compartiment il était vide, la fille s'en est allée. Je me déplaça à côté de la fenêtre et regardais Poudlard approcher de vue, on étais bientôt là. Je retrouverais l'endroit de mon enfance, mon endroit préféré depuis que j'y ai mis les pieds, je l'ai compris pendant la guerre, que cet endroit est beaucoup mieux que ma propre maison. Je me demandais vaguement comment le nouveau Poudlard allait ressembler quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la jeune fille, elle devait être 1 ou 2 années en dessous de moi, elle était plutôt de teint pâle comme moi, les cheveux châtain et les yeux brun clair. Elle me regarda en silence avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Je me décidais de retourner avec les autres et me leva et sortie du compartiment sans la regarder.

* * *

_Cette année les choses vont un peu changer! Dans un premier temps, tout le monde reste dans la dernière année qu'il a effectué l'année passée. Cependant les préfet en chef vont changer et seront désormais Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Drago Malefoy de Serpentard. Les dortoirs ont changés, toute l'aile ouest gauche du château sera consacrée à cela. Malgré la conservation du principe des 4 maisons vous allez vivre dans des dortoirs communs, les filles séparés des garçons, réparties suivant la classe. Cela dans le but d'améliorer l'entende entre les différents maisons qui se vont la guerre depuis des décennies! Du 2 eme étages au 5 ème se trouveront le dortoir des Gryffondors et des Serpentards! Du 6ème au 9ème étage se trouveront les dortoirs des Pouffsouffles et des Serdaigles. Le 1er étage étant consacré à votre salle commune des 4 maisons. Pour plus d'explication je vous inviterais à lire le parchemin qui se trouve en face de vous. La guerre a fait des ravages et tous ont perdus des frères, des sœurs, des pères, des mères, des cousins, des amis! Ne les oublions pas et essayons que leur mort n'aie pas été vaine en construisant un avenir meilleur et pour se faire rien de mieux que de détruire cette haine futile que se vouent les maisons de Poudlard! Aujourd'hui Poudlard renaît, aujourd'hui Poudlard ouvre ces portes vers un renouveau, oubliez qui vous étiez avant et devenait celui que vous avez toujours voulu être, celui que vous rêvez d'être. C'est possible! Reconstruisez vous pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur! Je veux vous souhaiter une année riche et fructueuse en tout point de vue! Courage les amis, courage!_

* * *

La directrice avait eu à la fois une bonne idée et à la fois une idée saugrenue. Faire cohabiter 4 maisons diamétralement opposés c'était à la fois de la folie et à la fois un génie immense afin de voir disparaître une haine enfantine et qui combien dangereuse. J'admirais réellement madame Mcgonagall. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas changer le principe des préfets et leur appartement même si elle faisait cohabiter deux maisons opposés. J'entrais dans le nouvel appartement qui se trouvait en aile ouest gauche au 10 ème étages. Je dis mon mot de passe "Chouette folk" à un grand tableau de chevalier blanc. Quand j'entrais je fus frapper par le mélange explosif et magnifique du vert émeraude et du rouge orange. La décoration ne séparait pas les couleurs mais les unissaient, les réunissaient dans une parfaite harmonie. J'entendis des bruits venant d'une pièce à côté, je me dirigeais vers celle-ci quand je fis sur la plaque "Malefoy Drago" je savais donc que l'appartement de Malefoy se trouvait au rez de chaussée. Les cris que je percevais toujours provenant de cette chambres s'apparentait plus à des cris de plaisir charnels qu'autres choses. J'étais à la fois effarée et à la fois surprise de savoir que Malefoy se tapait déjà quelqu'un à peine entrer. Je décidais d'arrêter de faire la fouineuse, rôle que Malefoy tenait à merveille et m'en allait chercher ma propre chambre que je trouvais à l'étage. Je vis mes bagages à l'intérieur, un lit comme toujours pour 2 personnes à baldaquin décoré en rouge et or, les couleurs de ma maison, comparé à la grande salle commune que je partageais avec Malefoy, ma chambre représentait mes couleurs ce qui me permettais de me sentir chez moi en quelques sortes. J'imagine que c'est partout pareille. Je constatais avec un plaisir immense qu'il y a avait une salle de bain annexé à ma chambre, m'évitant ainsi de côtoyer Drago, ne serais-ce que pour utiliser ce dernier. Je m'assis dernièrement dans mon lit et regardait par la fenêtre. La vue était magnifique mais mes pensées étaient perturbées par les pensées noires et négatives qui me revenaient, les images de la dernière bataille me revint à l'esprit très clairement, comme si c'était hier. Je me levais rapidement et décidais de prendre une douche froide.

* * *

Cette histoire de nouveau dortoirs ne m'intéressait pas vraiment vu que je n'étais plus vraiment concerné, dieu merci! M'imaginer cohabiter dans le même endroit que Potter était encore plus horrible que Granger. Je marchais pour monter dans mon appartement de préfet quand je vis Delora Grace une filles de 6 ème de serdaigle qui m'avait fait de l'œil tout le dîner. Être à Poudlard c'était bien mais cela me rappelait trop bien la dernière guerre, tout avait été reconstruit mais rien avait changé, les même couloirs, les même pièces, cela m'énervait! Elle me regarda, elle s'approcha de moi et se colla à moi, me caressa les bras et m'embrassa légèrement les lèvres, appel inaudible à la luxure auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre et sans rien dire je la dis de me suivre. Je découvris l'appartement en même temps qu'elle. Un beau décor mélangeant le rouge orange de ces vermines et le vert émeraude de ma maison. Je regardais tout autour oubliant la fille que j'avais ramené quand elle me fit remarquer que ma chambre se trouvait à droite au rez - de chaussée. Je m'approchais de cette porte, l'ouvris et vit qu'il était décoré de la couleur de ma maison et mes bagages étaient dans le coin, j'entrais suivit d'elle quand elle me retourna rapidement ne me laissant plus le temps d'observer ma nouvelle chambre et elle s'empara avidement de mes lèvres. On se mit à s'embrasser violemment, nos langues se cherchant et se trouvant. Assez rapidement nos vêtements se retrouvèrent par terre et je la pris violemment par le cou tout en l'embrassant et l'emmena vers mon lit, je lui dis en me détachant de ses lèvres de s'asseoir sur le lit ce qu'elle fit, je me plaçait en face d'elle, elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire et se mit à me faire une fellation. Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas très douée à cela mais je n'allais pas non plus me plaindre au bout de quelques minutes je venais à jouissance et n'eut pas la politesse ultime de prévenir et j'éjaculais en elle. Ensuite je lui dis de se mettre à 4 pattes sur mon lit, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, en haletant, elle anticipait déjà ce qui allait venir. Tout le monde savait qu'avec Malefoy, le sexe ce n'est pas doux, je ne chipote pas trop avec ces questions de préliminaire enfin juste pour me faire plaisir, pour me mettre dans le bain. Je ne m'attarde pas sur mon partenaire, rien à foutre de sa personne. Je me plaça derrière elle et la pénétra rapidement et complètement, elle cria fort. Je me mis a bouger, faire des va et viens en cadence. Elle gémit, jusqu'à l'apothéose finale où elle poussa un cri énorme de jouissance, je me contenais un peu plus mais je jouis en elle. Je la retins de partir et appela ma baguette avant de lui lancer un sort empêchant toute forme de vie de vivre en elle. Non non je suis responsable, je ne veux pas d'un enfant, pas maintenant!

* * *

Je sortis pour faire ma ronde, le premier jour je devais la faire avec Malefoy et le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un certain monsieur Flambéy, avant de se décider de se répartir le château. J'étais bien navrée de devoir le faire avec lui mais d'un autre côté je ne me sentais pas encore prête à vouloir marcher dans ces couloirs seule, dans ces couloirs qui ont vu beaucoup de mes amis dépérir face à ces mangemorts. J'attendais patiemment dans notre salle commune l'heure du rendez-vous avec le professeur approchait et je ne le voyais toujours pas, je me décidais de toquer dans sa chambre mais il ne répondit pas. Je me convins qu'il était déjà avec le professeur et je m'en allais à mon tour. J'étais arrivée au lieu de rencontre, le professeur était déjà là à regarder sa montre, quand il leva son visage sur moi, il sourit timidement et rapidement et on attendit en silence Malefoy qui arriva avec 5 minutes de retard, une coiffure qui voulait réellement dire: "regardez j'ai baisé!" Ou c'est moi qui fabule en sachant simplement ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi il était en retard. On commença à faire notre ronde, le professeur Flambéy semblait beaucoup plus enclin à parler depuis que Malefoy était présent en fait je remarquais qu'il s'adressait plus à Malefoy qu'à moi et ce dernier n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à lui parler vu qu'il répondait le plus souvent par monosyllabe se résumant à oui ou non ou encore parfois ouais je ne sais pas! Je remarquais qu'il regardait jamais le professeur Flambéy dans les yeux ou vers son visage en fait il ne le regardait pas du tout et parfois nos regards se croisaient, je ne saurais dire ce que je lisais dedans mais c'était un genre d'agacement d'être là, de devoir l'écouter et de lui parler et il voulait vite que cette ronde se termine. Il n'y avait pas vraiment l'animosité que je voyais avant, de la froideur toujours mais c'était tout. On avait enfin fini notre ronde se terminant devant notre appartement, le professeur voulait vraisemblablement demander si il pouvait visiter à Malefoy mais ce dernier dit rapidement qu'il était fatigué et en me regardant froidement, il me dit sèchement qu'on s'arrangera le lendemain pour savoir qui prend quelle côté du château et entra sans demander son reste souhaitant rapidement bonne nuit au professeur. Celui-ci resta un peu interdit avant de me regarder, me souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'en aller rapidement. Je n'avais pas réellement compris ce qui c'était passé lors de cette ronde mais la fatigue m'attaqua rapidement et je décidais de rentrer à mon tour sans me poser plus de question!

* * *

J'étais en train de me reposer après avoir dit à Grace de s'en aller. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je regardais l'horloge et comprit que ma ronde était proche je me décidais à me lever, j'avais accepté de devenir préfet en chef avec les avantages et les inconvénients qui vont avec. J'arrivais avec quelques minutes de retard quand je constatais avec horreur qu'on devait faire notre ronde avec le professeur Flambéy. Ancien mangemort acquitté lors de ces procès mais je savais, moi, qu'il ne faisait pas parti des gentils mangemorts et me demandais pourquoi Mcgonagall l'avait engagé, elle était sûrement aussi tarée que le vieux fou de Dumbledore! Il me parla, en fait tout le temps de la ronde et je désespérais de l'envoyer bouler loin afin qu'il arrête même ne serait ce que de respirer le même air que moi! J'évitais de le regarder mais mes yeux croisaient ceux d'Hermione, je voulais tant qu'elle lui parle afin qu'il ne me parle pas, c'était réellement pour moi une torture de faire le tour de là où tant de mes amis ont vu leur vie être enlevé et parler à ce mangemort qui a causé sûrement la mort d'un d'entre eux! Je rentrais rapidement dans le dortoir des préfets sans demander mon reste. Il fallait dorénavant que j'évite ce mangemort comme la peste. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et me prit une douche avant de me coucher et me ressasser ces derniers moments. Le dîner de la grande salle, en regardant tout le monde on pouvait constater que chacun avait perdu quelqu'un mais ce qui m'avait le plus frappé c'était Hermione loin du trio. Visiblement il y avait un froid, elle mangeait au côté d'autres filles mais loin de ces derniers qui ne semblaient pas se préoccuper d'elle malgré les regards qu'elle lançait vers eux. Je vis Harry la sourire rapidement avant de continuer à ses occupations. Plutôt étonnant comme situation! J'avais même entendu dire qu'elle sortait avec Ron après la guerre, peut - être cela s'est mal passé, une rupture douloureuse? ! Enfin je ne vais pas m'en préoccuper non plus! Depuis quand un Malefoy se préoccupe de quelqu'un d'autre que lui même? ! Je sortis ma baguette et souffla fatigué un lumos maxima, une lumière éblouissante, assez pour chasser mes cauchemars, apparu et je me tournais sur le côté pour m'endormir.

* * *

Les cours avaient repris, l'intensité aussi. Les profs évitaient de faire l'appel sinon on verrait sans peine les absents. On était dans notre premier cours partagé avec les serpentards, cours de métamorphose donné toujours par notre professeur et directrice Mcgonagall. Je m'étais assis à côté de Cristrelle, une de Gryffondor. 3 tables plus loin Harry et Ron étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre tandis qu'on attendait Mcgonagall, Malefoy fit ses petites réflexions.

- eh quoi Potter tu as enfin compris que c'est mauvais de traîner avec une sang-de-bourbes? après la guerre, c'est ballot! Fit il en souriant cruellement mais Harry ne répondit pas.

- moi je pencherai plutôt sur la théorie Ron ne sachant pas baiser, Hermione est partie voir ailleurs et cela n'a pas plu à ce rouquin tout roux! Répliqua Pansy avec un sourire perfide sur les lèvres amusée il semblait qu'elle savait des choses. Je ne réagis pas à l'opposé de Ron qui devint rouge de colère et se leva tout en insultant Pansy de tous les noms quand mcgonagall entra, il se rassit mais ne décolérait pas pour autant. Mcgonagall vint devant son bureau et demanda à tout le monde de se lever et de se diriger vers l'avant de la classe sans discuter, ce qu'on fit sans comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle déclara calmement qu'à notre nom on devait remplir les bancs dans une facon bien précise. Elle commença l'appel et je remarquais rapidement comme beaucoup qu'un de Gryffondor était toujours assis à côté d'un serpentard. Je me retrouvais à côté de Drago Malefoy. Pansy à côté de Ron qui protestait mais au regard sans équivoque de mcgonagall, il comprit que cela servait à rien de contester. Le cours commença par une ambiance froide, Malefoy à mes côtés. Il me tendit un morceau de parchemin je le regardais intriguée tandis que du regard et d'un geste de tête il insista pour que je prenne le morceau, ce que je finis par faire. Je le dépliais et restais stoïque face à ce qu'il a écrit, je ne voulais pas lui montrer que cela me touchait ne serait ce qu'un peu.

* * *

Mcgonagall eu la bonne idée maintenant d'installer un Gryffondor et un serpentard l'un à côté de l'autre pour Dit-elle unifier les maisons. Je me retrouvais à côté d'Hermione, après partagé mes appartements avec elle, je devais aussi partager ma table. Je ne m'en plains pas, au fond celui que je ne voulais vraiment pas c'était Potter! Le cours m'ennuyait royalement alors je décidais d'embêter Hermione comme je pouvais, j'arrachais un bout de parchemin et écrivit:

" **_alors c'est vrai ce que Pansy a dit? Le weashmoche n'est pas bon au pieux? Il faut dire que quand tu vois sa face t'as vite compris! Même pour une sang-de-bourbes comme toi c'est triste que tu n'ais pas su prendre ton pied! Je ne te lancerais pas de pierre pour ton vraisemblable infidélité!". _**

Pas que je compatissais réellement au manque de plaisir possible qu'Hermione pourrait ressentir mais cela m'amusait de le lui faire croire et cela donnait plus d'impact à ce que je disais. Je lui cognais violemment le bras pour qu'elle voit que je lui tendais un parchemin, elle le prit après quelques hésitations, le parcouru et resta stoïque mais je savais de par le tremblement frénétique soudain de sa jambe gauche que je vis sans mal, que cela l'avait atteint. Elle écrit sur le derrière du parchemin et me lança sur mon banc le papier. J'attendis quelques secondes que Mcgonagall ait fini de me toiser du regard pour déplier le parchemin et y lire:

**_" et en quoi mon plaisir sexuel peut te concerner? Peut être aimerais-tu le satisfaire? Je m'en bat les couilles de ce que tu pense Malefoy! Vas te taper une MST avec cette Delora Grace ou une autre plutôt que de t'occuper de weashmoche et ce qu'il fait aux pieux!" _**

Je souris face à ce qu'elle avait écrit "weashmoche" au lieu de Ron mais surtout croire que je pourrais vouloir m'occuper d'elle était totalement ridicule. Moi baiser une sang-de-bourbes? Et puis quoi encore! Je rangeais le morceau de parchemin dans ma poche et essayait comme je pus de changer une assiette en un petit piano qui fonctionne tout seul.

* * *

Je rentrais dans mon dortoir de préfet en chef quand je vis Pansy assise dans le canapé de la salle commune à lire un livre tandis que Blaise et Malefoy sortirent de sa chambre, Blaise bien habillé tandis que Malefoy avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte ou à moitié fermée, comme vous le voyez! Une fille, Greysel Tania de Gryffondor qui était en 5 ème, ressortit de sa chambre rapidement, sourire de béatitude dans les lèvres qui disparut rapidement en me voyant et elle partit sans un mot, la tête baissée.

- t'es toujours obligée d'être désagréable Hermione? Regarde comment elle avait l'air pétrifié en te voyant! Après tout on doit unifier nos maisons, chacun sa manière! Autour d'un thé ou dans un lit! C'est pareil! Dit Blaise en souriant

- non! Hermione ne sait pas! Elle ne connaît visiblement pas ce qu'est le plaisir sexuel! Répliqua Pansy. Je préférais ne rien dire et monta dans ma chambre. Pourquoi diable Malefoy me regardait avec ce regard condescendant? Qu'ils aient couché avec une fille de Gryffondor je m'en foutais surtout qu'au final je savais déjà que Parvati avait déjà couché avec Blaise et ne rêvait que d'une chose en faire de même avec Malefoy et qui sait les 2 en même temps! Elle m'avait juré qu'avec Zabini c'était le pied et qu'elle voulait tester Malefoy pour savoir si c'était pareil. Même si la rumeur confirmée par la moitié de Poudlard dont les deux quarts étaient certainement mortes avec la guerre disaient qu'il ne se préoccupait pas du plaisir de la femme et juste du sien mais la façon dont il se prenait pour monter lui même en jouissance suffisait amplement semblait-il! Avec lui, il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de préliminaire, tu arrivais rapidement et facilement à l'apothéose! Dommage que ce n'était pas pareil avec Ron. Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas! La première fois qu'on la fait, j'ai eu plus mal qu'autre chose et pourtant je n'étais déjà plus vierge mais il s'y prenait mal et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir car il était puceau, je me suis dit qu'il s'améliorerait avec le temps mais au bout de la vingtième fois, il arrivait à jouissance avant même que je ne ressente quoi que ce soit! Quand enfin je ressentais une sensation qui me donnait envie de pousser un cri de plaisir, il avait déjà fini! Est-ce moi qui était trop difficile? Non je pense bien que j'avais droit à aussi ressentir du plaisir! Et du fait qu'il était nul au lit, cela dégradait notre relation. Malefoy était culotté d'aller chercher chez les Gryffondor, j'imagine qu'il avait déjà couché avec toutes les filles qu'il pouvait dans les 3 autres maisons.

* * *

On parlait Blaise, Pansy et moi de la rentrée et des cours.

- je suis avec Parvati au dortoir, je crois que je suis tombée sur une perle! Tu sais de quoi je parle n'est ce pas Blaise? Dit Pansy le regardant sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ces dents comprenant visiblement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là

- j'ai raté un épisode je crois! Déclarais-je finalement

- je l'ai baisé l'année passée! Expliqua-t-il calmement

- ah! Dis-je simplement avec un sourire moqueur. Blaise baisait vraiment plus que moi et tout le monde. Pas étonnant qu'il voulait tant prendre la petite Gryffondor ensemble.

- elle a baisé comme une lionne, enfin plutôt un lionceau mais c'était pas mal. Aujourd'hui non plus d'ailleurs! Confirma-t-il

- enfin bref! quand je disais que c'était une perle, je voulais dire que c'était une source intéressante d'information compromettantes pour le trio! Dit Pansy changeant de sujet sachant qu'on allait vouloir approfondir le sujet

-comment cela? Demanda Blaise

-comme bon d'entre nous sachons, Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble à la fin de la guerre, il semblerait que le 1er mois tout c'est bien passé jusqu'au moment où ils ont couché ensemble, là tout s'est gâté! Il semblerait que Ron ne procure aucune sensation à Hermione si bien qu'elle est partie voir son ex d'un soir, Victor Krum! En gros je n'ai su que cela, si Malefoy tu pouvais investir sur le sujet! Raconta-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**J'espère que pour un premier chapitre, cela vous a plu... des petites reviews please Thanks You de 'avoir lu et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes! **


End file.
